A great doctor
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Sequel to Enemy is my friend. Other doctor met Enterprise one, and Jim's in for a surprise.
1. The great doctor

**A/N:** Who other else is great doctor? The appearance of tenth. I don't own him. And Star Trek characters, belong to JJ Abram's. Crossover with Doctor Who.

**The great doctor**

Jim had all Enterprise filled with sounds of booms, not made of war, that happen below Enterprise and thankfully ship is intact. He did not send down banner much to Scotty's protest to protect precious shuttle, after declare love of Enterprise to stay whole and complete. Other than that, what mystified Jim was the name of Doctor Who, which eludes him, his blank stares often interrupted by Spock every twenty minutes as Spock looked on with chagrin.

"Why is it below the planet remind me of one from one of old movies?"

It caught every one looked confused in their seating positions, except McCoy who looked amused of Jim's random question. Spock kept quiet.

"Secondly, who can tell me who is Doctor Who?"

" 'cuse me? I haven't heard of this guy, Jim, are you sure you're not confounded by Ambassador for sake, of joke?" McCoy asked, watched coyly at captain.

"I didn't hear it wrong, Bones, if he's special to meet Ambassador and how come I did not meet him... don't warp out first, Sulu, even we got right equation to return."

"Yes captain." Sulu return reply.

"Aren't you afraid being shot down by planet below, captain," McCoy said scathingly.

"Nah, they aren't stupid to," Jim said. But for no reason, Enterprise was shaking like it suffer minor earthquake, every one looked surprised except for Sulu who looked wildly for anything in his mind, hide under chair. However Enterprise stopped shaking and every one looked relieved. And following by sirens.

Sulu looked up with curiosity.

"Spock, check out who is invading."

It did not take long, appeared skinny black-haired guy wearing long brown trench coat with striped tuxedo, his wide eyes looked wild excited as he was taking in surroundings of Enterprise.

Jim has suspicion, figuring who is the person in front of him, chose not to say nothing.

"At ease, we mean no harm, what you seeing is, you are in Bridge with command crew. It's a long day."

"I like this guy," enthused the stranger, watching Spock before looking back Jim. "Not your subordinate, you, captain."

Jim looked amused at person before him, as the stranger looked hype at him. Spock simply nodded, and left them alone. "How about rest?"

At that moment McCoy looked at him warily before address to Jim. "I'll be in my office, Jim."

"Is he your doctor?" the stranger blurted.

"I am. You are?"

"Doctor. Just call me Who."

"Are you the person Ambassador Hondo refer to you...?"

"You've met him! I've met him on my solitary days, and we've met."

But Bones took a moment interrupting in.

"You're a doctor?"

"Just Who."

"Why I feel like talking to Jim Kirk..." "Hey, I'm here," Jim's protest added in. "He's just confused why you look like you're inviting trouble, I think it's an impression you give..." Jim chuckled weakly.

"Well, that's what I'm good at. Call me Who. Don't mix with ghost's calling."

Jim laughed at Doctor Who's comment and McCoy smirked, the rest who laughed are none other than Chekov giggled. "I won't take long here, just to drop by about peace you and Hondo can make. Would you like me to interfere?"

"This one I can handle, no worry please don't interfere, unless you want to use shuttle for banner flying."

"Well you're not mad about it. I've done flying before but it's other realm beyond your thinking..." Jim's eyebrow raise of his reply. "Such as?"

"Many, I lose count, crash land for flying."

"While you both talking, I leave you with banter," McCoy said enthusiastically. "You don't have to worry about us. Or are you here with a news?"

"Which I do! Hondo is not angry with you any more as you don't pose threat, I'm here to pass it. Earlier I've met him, so he think you might be my friend and I took a moment to come here in person."

"That's great! I thought I'm likely hated by him, glad to know." At this moment McCoy was nowhere to be seen. "Jim Kirk, captain of Enterprise. I didn't introduce earlier, I'm sorry for rudeness. Spock, McCoy, Jim, we're best trio, and teams too. What's with the name?"

"Who? You can call me Doctor. The doctor. But when I look at your doctor so I deliberately go straight introducing other name to avoid confusion. I'm sure you don't want to call me Doctor B."

"Doctor B." It cause Who's lip twitched as if he was little child being chided. "Doctor A." It led to Jim to repeat again and say: "You impertinent."

Uhura and Chekov heard this banter and snorted at their stations.

"Well, I enjoy crash landing here, Hondo's fine. Mind I hang around here for a while?"

"Sure," Jim said jovially, realizing he was in for a day spending with Doctor he haven't met but in Enterprise. "Take us out, Sulu."

And Enterprise punched it with warp by Sulu as Jim wondered what was it's like with Doctor Who, but he did not stay long for a day because Jim knew he was busy traveling when they warped, for first time he saw, gawking, at phone booth which lingering in front of them and the screen, before it disappear off to where they did not know, to infinity exploring time and playing adventures.


	2. Answer of drabbles: Jim's mind

**A/N: **I don't own characters. Having fun thinking.

Small scene of prequel

_Missing scene_

What bugged Jim most, besides humor, before arrival of Doctor Who, for once he was more serious. It was beyond much he think it's funny. Nor he can't help it.

As much he wanted to ejected shuttle pod down, can see Bones looked dumb struck by idea, Jim think, adding banner is maybe terribly amusing, dampening the mood of idea Jim having; he had in mind what's words, if send down banner.

About on the way to corridor he met Carol, who looked deathly serious, good enough to eat any one, crossing path to her way, just joking, Jim can see it's amusing, and be picked on.

"Are you serious about banner?" He could see how serious she could look, or, flabbergasted.

"Why not?" Jim was candid, addressing to Carol spoken.

"What you have in mind?"

"Probably, apology note, I'm sorry for disappearance?" Jim couldn't help it let it trail. "Well?"

"You know Scotty may not allow it," she blurt.

"Aw, don't be wet blanket..."

"I can't believe this I'm having conversation with you," she sound frustrated.

"Bones' okay with it."

Her eyes bored into his.

"Not asking me?"

And his comm beeped.

"let's see Scotty."


End file.
